1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to novel ketoenamines, their preparation and their use in processes to prepare cyclopropanecarboxylic acid pyrethroid intermediates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,269 and 4,024,163 describe pyrethroids prepared using certain cyclopropanecarboxylic acid intermediates. The patents and literature describe various methods of preparing various pyrethroid acid intermediates, in some cases from the natural terpene, carene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,915 illustrates a carene route to chrysanthemic acid involving the step of conversion of 2,2-dimethyl-3-(2-oxopropyl)cyclopropylacetaldehyde to the corresponding 2-acetyl-6,6-dimethyl-bicyclo[3.1.0]-2-hexane.